My first frerard
by AlexisIeroween
Summary: Frank and Gerard are in love, but will Mikey ruin everything? This is my very first frerard that I wrote. Ah, it's not the best but it's a quick read and enjoyable. Read, rate and review!  Allie xo
1. Chapter 1

Franks POV

Ok Gerard is either drunk, stoned or high or whatever you call it. I mean it can sometimes be funny when he's like this, but most of the time it's depressing.

"I'm not drunk!" Gerard shouted at me as I layed him in his bunk. I could smell his breathe from here and it stunk of beer, and even worse, he stunk of BO. Would it kill him to take a shower every once in a while? I mean he's stinking up the whole bus.

"I know your not, just tired, so go to sleep." I calmly replied trying not to breath so I couldn't smell him.

"I can't sleep though Frankie, I'm scared of the dark." Gerard said trying to pull a puppy dog face at me but he failed and it just looked funny.

"No your not Gee, now stop being an idiot and go to sleep" I laughed pulling the covers over him.

"I am Frankie, sleep in my bed with me please? So the monsters don't get me while I sleep!" Gerard whispered to me so innocently. Aw, how could i resist this offer to share a bed with a beautiful man...that absolutly stinks. "Please Frankie" Gerard begged grabbing my arm.

"Fine, just so the monsters dont get you." I giggled, climbing in the bed with Gerard. Soon as I was in the bed Gerard hugged my chest tight and snuggled his head under my chin on my neck and fell into a deep sleep. He was so cute when he slept, I just couldn't help my self but to stroke his hair while he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's POV

I woke about 5:30am and Gerard was still snuggled into my neck with his arms tight around my chest. I slowly pushed his arms and head off me and got out of bed and made my way to the mini kitchen of the bus. I put the kettle on so i could make some coffee, then a half asleep Gerard walked into the mini kitchen. Even though his hair was everywhere and he had smudged eyeliner all under his eyes, and he still stunk, he was still so perfect. I just stared at him and smiled to myself.

"Well you gonna make me one too Frankie?" Gerard said while smiling at me from the doorway.

"I guess I could. I'm surprised you havent got a hangover." I giggled to myself while I poured the coffee.

"Oh god, was I drunk last night? What did I do? I didn't say anything you know, weird?" Gerard said while approaching me and leaning his head on my shoulder. I really did love it when his head was on my shoulder, its just feels so right. I know he only does it as a friend, but I like to think of it as more than friends, but that will never happen. I mean he's not gay, not even bi, it's a shame really. If only he knew what i really thought of him.

"Er, well yes you was drunk, and you did say a few weird things. Like you can't sleep on your own because the monsters were going to get you while you sleep. So I had to sleep in your bed with you." I said to him laughing abit.

"Oh god, why did you give in to me?" Gerard laughed to himself while taking his coffee and sitting down at the small table.

"I dont know, you just pull the most funniest puppy dog faces ever when your drunk. I just can't say no." I laughed as I sat down opposite him at the table.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's POV

Ok, I was drunk last night and Frank slept in the same bed as me because I said the monsters would get me. I can't believe he actually slept in the same bed as me, I can't believe I shared the same bed as him. Oh my, I have slept in the same bed as Frank fucking Iero. Oh god, what was I doing in bed with him? Oh that sounded a bit wrong, but what if I said some stuff to him I wanted to keep to myself? What if I told him I loved him? What if I told him about what i really do think of him?

"Are you ok?" Frank asked me in a confused voice, I must of been pulling a weird face. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking, sorry." I said while sipping my coffee.

"Thinking? Oh about what? I wanna know, and I demand you to tell me, now!" Frank demanded with his cute little puppy dog face, it really was so cute!

"Oh it doesnt matter, just stuff." I said in a worried voice, I also started twiddling with my hair. If I twiddle with my hair does that mean im trying to be sexy and flirt with him? Shit, I thought, so I quickly slammed my hand down on the table to stop twiddling with my hair.

"Just tell me you drama queen!" Frank smiled, in a cute way of course, why does he have to be so cute?

"I am not a drama queen, and I am not telling you" I pouted. I guess he didnt notice my hair twiddling, thank fuck.

"Please Gee, I promise I wont tell anyone?" Frank said with an adorable face, how could I say no to him?

"Well you said I was drunk and I forced you to sleep in my bed with me, I mean I didnt try to kiss you or anything did I? Or I didnt say anything weird in my sleep? Or made funny noises?" I asked in the most stupidest way ever.

"Er, no you didnt, you just cuddled my chest really tight and snuggled your head under my chin really." Frank said with a giggle, which was by the way, a very adorable giggle!

"Oh, sorry about that, you didn't mind the cuddling?" I said in a confusing voice.

"No I didnt, it was cute." Frank giggled then quickly shut up realising what he said about me.

"Well in that case you wont mind this..." I said as I got up and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms round him and didnt let go.

"Er, Gee? ... You smell abit, mind taking a shower then you can have a cuddle?" Frank laughed.

"Oops sorry, I cant smell myself." I laughed and got up to start walking to the small bathroom in the bus.

"You didnt have to force me into bed with you..." Frank mumbled to himself as I walked out of the room. I think I wasn't surpost to hear that, but it made me smile to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard's POV

You know what's really weird? Being in the shower, butt naked and thinking, well practiacally fantasizing, about your best friend. What did he mean by i didnt have to force him into bed with me? Does it mean he likes me? How could I find out? By kissing him and seeing if he kisses me back? Or maybe I should just cuddle with him and keep it to myself how I really feel about him, but keeping it to myself is just killing me inside.

I want him to know how i feel about him, and i want him to feel the same, I just want him to be mine. Ok I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna kiss him. NO, I can't, that would be wrong...but I really want to, so maybe just a peck on the cheek? No, I cant...what if he screams and runs off waving his hands in the air like ET? But he's my best friend so maybe he'll just push me away and laugh? Oh that would be embaressing, but maybe he would kiss me back.

Ok I am gonna do it, when im out of the shower that is. Although, kissing him in the shower sounds a lot better...oh god, no no no, stop fantasizing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's POV

Ok Gerard just got out of the shower, what do I do? Do I say hey? Or should I just smile and wave? No, maybe I should invite him over to sit with me? No, that just sounds stupid and desperate, but I am stupid and desperate, well desperate for his body against mine. Ok that sounded horny, I am NOT horny!

"Hey Frankie, what did you mean by I dont have to force you into bed with me?" He said smiling alittle. Oh shit, he heard what I said as he went to go to the shower, it's ok i'll just pretend it never happened.

"You what?" I replied looking confused. But instead of talking he just kissed me on my cheek, which gave me butterflies in my tummy. I didn't know what to say to that so I just gave him a kiss on the lips, but when i was just about to pull away from his lips he kissed me on the lips, but this time he opened his mouth and his tongue entered into my mouth, then our tongues met in the middle and collided in a warm, saliva like passion. This went on for quite awhile, it was amazing and when it finished I was quite sad.

"The guys wont be home for awhile, wanna take this into the bedroom?" Gerard said with a big grin on his face. Instead of talking I just led him into the bedroom, and the bedroom...was even more amazing than what the sloppy make-out session we had. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey's POV

Ok so guess what welcomes me back to the bus? My brother and one of my best friends, who is a also a guy like my brother, in bed together, completely naked.

I mean I just walk into their bedroom to see where they were, and well I found them alright. In bed, together, naked. What the fuck is going on? And even more important, how long has this affair been going on between them? I mean they're both married to women, and I'm pretty sure the last time I saw them they were straight.

I guess they were experimenting, seeing what it was like having something shoved up your arse. I dont know why they would want to experiment that, it fucking kills!

No, I have not had a dick up there, it was a pencil...and it was in high school and it wasn't my fault, the jocks did it without asking my permission. And well I couldn't exactly stop them cause they were 5 times bigger than me, and I was just a tiny little freshman with huge ass glasses on and a fringe and I wore guyliner.

But thats not my point, my point is are they gay? Or maybe bi? And what the hell are they going to do if Jamia and Lindsey found out about this? If they did find out about this...those two are fucked, and not buttfucked. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard's POV

I could feel someone staring at me while I slept so I instantly woke up, and standing at the end of the bed staring at me was Mikey, my younger brother. How was I going to explain this to him?

"What the hell Gerard? You're married, he's married, and even worse, you're both straight!" Mikey shouted at me. I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked to say anything. Mikeys shouting woke Frank up and when Frank is woken up unpleasantly, he's not happy.

"What the hell yourself Mikey, im trying to fucking sleep if you dont mind!" Frank shouted back at him. I'm gonna admit it, I was shit scared at this moment, what if they started fighting? Oh I couldnt bare it, I love them both too much.

"Yeah you slept with my brother, when you have a wife and he has a wife of his own!" Mikey shouted at Frank with a horrible look in his eyes.

"Just leave him alone Mikey, it was me aswell!" I quickly snapped back at Mikey.

"Well why did you do it? You have a wife!" Mikey snapped back at me.

"Because I love him" I shouted at Mikey with a tear in my eye. Frank looked at me and smiled, he is adorable!

"You love him? You fucking love him? Great well that's the end of this band, the end of your relationship, and a broken family, well done Gerard!" Mikey shouted quite violently at me. I felt like crying, but I stayed strong and held it in.

"What are you saying? Why would it be the end of our band?" I shouted at him with my voice about to break into tears.

"A band with homo faggots in will have no fans, which means no fans to play gigs for, which means no more band!" Mikey snapped back at me. Homo faggots? Yeah thanks brother, I love you to. Tears started to fall from my eyes, Frank just stayed quiet.

"No Gerard, I didnt mean it like that, look why don't we all just forget about it? And just go around like normal, and just forget about this 'love'? Please Gee?" Mikey asked with a sorry look on his face.

"Fine" I mumbled through my tears. I couldn't bare it, I didn't want to forget about what happened with Frank, it was amazing. I didn't want to go around like normal, normal was killing me on the inside. 


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's POV

I didn't want to go on stage that night, I couldn't stand it. Right before we went on stage that night Mikey said to us that we couldn't do any of the usual stuff we always did on stage. He said it would just encourage us to think that we loved each other. But I didnt think I loved Gerard, I knew I loved Gerard. Mikey also glared at me and told me to stay away from his brother just before we went on stage.

All through the show he just kept glaring at me, and I couldnt take it. I felt like I was going to faint, my heart hurt so much, and I just couldnt take the pain anymore. I wanted it all to end right there. I couldn't play that night feeling like this and not being able to do all that usual stuff with Gerard onstage, that's what I always looked forward to onstage.

Gerard started singing 'I dont love you, like I did yesterday' and that was it, my eyes filled with tears and I ran off the stage. I took off my guitar and threw it at the wall. I just ran straight into the mens toilets and slumped down against the wall, tears falling down my cheeks.

Why am I finding this so hard to handle and Gerard's just going around like everythings fine? Does he not care about me? Does he not love me anymore? But I love him so much, and don't want to live without him, well I just cant live without him. I need him, I need him. I can't do this, I just can't. I love him. I wanted it all to end.

I stumbled up off of the wall towards to mirror and just looked in the mirror at the mess. Me. I was a complete reck. I couldn't take it. I can't go on like this. I stared at the reflection in the mirror and trembled as the tears kept falling. It was disgusting. I wanted out if I couldn't have Gerard.

The mirror cracked as I threw my fist into it. It killed like a bitch but I got what I wanted out of it. A sharp object. I grabbed a piece of the mirror and slumped back down against the wall, shaking and trembling. There was no need for me, I'm a reck without him.

I leaned my head against the wall and bit my lip harshly as the piece mirror sliced along my wrist. It was painful, but a relief. A relief from this life.

Blood poured out as I cut deeper and deeper. It wouldn't stop. It just kept pouring out. I couldn't take the sight of it anymore. My head killed and everything was a blur of red... 


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard's POV

During 'I dont love you' Frank ran off stage and I'm sure he was crying. I wanted to run after him, but Mikey glared at me and told me to keep singing. Did he think I didn't love him? What if he thought that? Cause I do love him, I love him so much!  
>Straight after the song I ran straight off the the stage to look for him, I couldn't carry on with the show and forget about him. I saw his guitar on the floor outside the toilets in pieces, he must of thrown it or something cause that guitar was destroyed. I guessed he was in the toilets so I ran into the toilets and thats when i found him. Passed out on the floor, next to a bloody piece of mirror, his arm was pouring of blood.<p>

I sat on the floor next to Frank and just completely broke down. I layed next to him and held him close to me while I cried into his top. I heard the toilets door open, it was Mikey. Just the person I want to see right now.

"Call a fucking ambulance!" I shouted at Mikey. He got his phone out of his pocket and ran out of the toilets.

He can't die, he just can't. I mean I truly am nothing without him, and I really cant live without him. If theres no Frank theres no more me, so I guess theres no more me. I started crying alot more and cuddled my head into his neck and whispered "I love you." into his ear. "I love you to, I'm so sorry." Frank whispered back to me. I shot up and stared at his beautiful eyes as I started to smile. "You're alive!" 


End file.
